Magarven the Mad
Magarven the Mad is a spectacled sorcerer in River's Rest. He is rather calm for a follower of Zelia. History Magarven Tharnic began his adventures in the Landing as a board and sword, tripling sorcerer. When runestaves became available Magarven was slow to adapt and to this day, he still has a modest ability to wield a katana and knife. His favorite hunting areas in the Landing are the Steel Golems of Glatoph and Thyril's under the Landing. As recently as 5114, Magarven was spotted leading a trap door party. When feeling down, he often Plane Shifts to the Thyrils to relive his past. When Magarven was younger, he was heckled into a fight with a Frost Giant by Solvo. Solvo bet Magarven that he could not defeat the creature without an Implosion, a spell that Magarven had just learned. The fight was ferocious and resulted in serious damage to Magarven's eyes and the lost of his cutlass to Solvo. He feels that his victory over the Giant via Implosion was a personal failure. Since that day Magarven has used a silver-capped orase runestaff and wears a pair of wire-framed spectacles. Within a few months of this, Magarven felt compelled to leave the Landing for River's Rest by a series of unfortunate events. He was approached Coffie to join Ord an Dragan as a new applicant. When it was discovered that he was a follower of Zelia, Coffie advised him that not all Zelian's are accepted to the Ord and Dragan as they can have conflicted interests. Magaraven was horribly insulted. To add to this, a local wizard botched an enhancement on his runestaff, leaving it blackened. Furious at Coffie's reservation about certain Zelians, the damage to his eyes and runestaff and the loss of his prized sword to Solvo, Magarven vowed to leave the Landing and establish his own Order in River's Rest. As he worked towards citizenship in the Rest, a first step to creating his own Order, he began to emulate the work of the Ord an Dragan in the Rest. At first, he installed himself in the Commons to cast spells for other and providing magical creations, but some of his other flaws hindered him. Later he worked on rescues and picking. His is abysmally bad at both. Magarven is easily distracted and often confuses either the duration of spell or the actual spell in question. He often offers the statement when caught casting the wrong spell, or less than the duration advertised: "About 4 hours, unless you die. I do magic, not luck." ' Sometime he forgets to train in lockpicking or detection and muddles through with magic. In these cases he claims: '"Better magic than skill." River's Rest is a tight knit group of people who do not lend themselves to organization. At some point, Magarven realized creating a group here would be difficult to impossible for someone of his ilk. He is very reserved, except when "on" to cast spells or help people. Recently, he was one of many who journeyed to the newly discovered Marsh Keep. He was the first Rester to defeat a Necrotic Snake and the first to wound a Chimera. Magarven has an obsession with The Keep and it's denizens. He created an strange nomenclature about the Chimeras: he calls the stinging ones Right Handed Chimeras and the ones with spinnerets, Left Handed. As near as anyone can tell, he is barking mad and the difference does not come down to "handedness". Some have offered the option that his death at the hand of the Tomb Trolls during his first misadventure caused this unnatural predilections and affinity to the Marsh Keep area. Current Activities Magarven Tharnic still resides in River's Rest. He often hunts the Citadel as he is a very active member of Voln. He is very willing to cast spells or help out with rescues but often over-promises or inflates his abilities. Lately he has been spotted in the Citadel, watching the ghosts outside the war room. Solvo observes that this may be a new obsession. Magarven has disappeared from the Rest. He was spotted praying over pather hides and snake fangs in the Commons, but soon thereafter disappeared. His last sighting was in the Graveyard near the Landing. Category:Prime Profiles